Dying to love you.
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Merry and Pippin get into trouble (no change there) and Pippin gets very sick (no slash as of yet, oh and raiting will go up as story goes along)
1. stupid things to do

As I sat at home with piles of used tissues around me from my cold and I was trying to think up and Merry/Pippin story to amuse my self with and my own situation seamed so M/Pish I just had to use it. 

So apart from that fact that Andy and me crashed Race's car and jumped into the sea and aren't Merry and Pippin the story is mostly the same. 

**************************************

"Run Pippin!" 

Pippin struggled to keep up with his cousin, he couldn't breath and tears stung his eyes. 

How could they have been so stupid? To crash Merry's fathers best cart into the ditch.

And they'd only meant to borrow it, they'd give it back Merry had said, but then they where having so much fun and Pippin had dared Merry to make it go faster and then….

So they where running and Pippin wasn't quite sure where. 

"Merry" he gasped out catching hold of his cousin's arm and pulling "please Merry stop I can't run anymore" 

Merry slowed down and Pippin let go of him, gasping in breath and holding his hand against his heart, blood pounded in his ears and his heart was beating a thousand miles a minuet. 

"Hurry up Pippin, we can't wait around" Merry panted looking around nervously, Pippin wondered if anyone had found the cart yet or where they running from ghosts of Merry's mind. 

"Merry where are we going?" 

"Brandwine Bridge" Merry said distractedly, Pippin had no time to think on this before Merry had grabbed his hand and pulled them on along the road. 

******************************************

When they reached the bridge Merry pulled him self up on to the stone wall and then held a hand out for Pippin, the little Took looked around wondering what they could be doing here and then excepted Merry's hand. He was pulled up on to the stone wall and Merry wrapped an arm around his waist as Pippin peered over the edge to look at the deep murky water. 

"What are we doing up here?" 

"We're going to jump"

Pippin almost fell off the wall; he looked at Merry in disbelief 

"But we'll be killed, like Frodo parents" 

"We won't die Pippin, I'll make sure" 

Pippin looked back down at the water and shivered. 

"I'm frightened" he whispered huddling into Merry's arms, Merry kissed his forehead. 

"I'll protect you," he said firmly and, taking Pippin's hand in his, jumped. 

*************************

Merry surfaced first, spitting water and looking around for Pippin. 

He couldn't see him anywhere. 

**********************************

Pippin swim and the water was everywhere, choking him, strangling him, dragging him down. 

He tried calling out to Merry but couldn't and the water was getting higher. 

The murky waters closed over his head and Pippin knew no more. 

*****************************************

Yep another long chaptered story from me. 


	2. Losing you

One day someone is going to ask me how Merry and Pippin always end up at Frodo and Sam's house and my answer will be 'because I want them to damn it'. 

*********************************************

Merry pulled himself out of the river and onto the bank; he lay there for a moment breathing erratic and fear in his every thought. 

He couldn't find Pippin anywhere and he felt sure he'd looked, oh gods had he looked. 

Tears welled up in his eyes and he bent his head back trying not to let them fall. 

Then something caught his attention, a mass of blond curls in the reeds. 

"Pippin!"

He wadded through the muddy water to his cousin's side and dragged him up and onto the bank, he put a hand to Pippin's neck, feeling for the pulse point. 

There wasn't one, not a single beat of Pippin's heart to calm Merry's worries. 

Now the tears fell and they where fast and unyielding, Merry dropped his head to his cousins chest and sobbed for the young life that had been lost thanks to his stupidity. 

Pippin had trusted him and Merry had lead him wrong. 

He pressed an ear to Pippin's heart and almost jumped in surprise. 

It had been faint and almost unnoticeable among the choked sobs coming from Merry but it was a heart beat. 

"Pip" Merry smiled though his tears and gently scooped Pippin up into his arms, he stood up unsteadily and staggered along the bank "hold on Pippin, I'll get you to a doctor and then……it'll be alright, it'll be all right"

*******************************************************

Merry sat head in hands at Pippin's bedside in Bag-end, the only place Merry had felt safe taking Pippin.

On finding a dripping wet Merry holding a unconscious Pippin on the doorstep Sam had run for the doctor immediately. 

Frodo had ushered Merry into the master bedroom and they together had gotten Pippin out of his wet clothes and into the warm bed. 

The doctor had come and gone, saying all they could do was wait out the night, if Pippin made it through then he might get better, he also advised Frodo, when he thought Merry couldn't hear, not to get his hopes up. 

__

How could I have been so irresponsible? I wasn't thinking straight and look where it got me. 

Oh Pippin!

Sweet little Pippin, why do you have to be so pale and so ill? 

Why does the doctor have to fuss over you and tut when he looks you over? 

Why does Sam look at you with such worrier and pain? 

Why does Frodo cry when he thinks I can't hear or see?

Are you dying Pip? Are you dying? 


End file.
